An Old Allegiance
by JazziePerson
Summary: The Doctor is over nine hundred years old. Helen Magnus is over a hundred and fifty years old. It was inevitable that they would meet.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** So, this is the first chapter of my Doctor Who Sanctuary crossover fic. I just thought that both the Doctor and Magnus are separated from the rest of the world due to what they do and seriously, he's nine hundred and something, she's a hundred and fifty something and has met just about everyone. How have they not met? So this is my version of their meetings over time. Please review.

An Old Allegiance

Chapter 1 –

The first time the Doctor saw Helen Magnus, she was standing in the rain, watching the celebrations that had followed the declaration that the Second World War had ended. She was standing on the semi-collapsed roof of a ruined building, separated from the partying British public, the wind gently ruffling her long hair and long coat. The Doctor himself was dressed as usual, draped with a strip of British themed bunting. He'd spotted her as he stumbled cheerily out of one of the pubs and he'd wondered what she was doing up there, all alone. So he did what he always does... went to investigate.

The building this woman was standing on was a death trap, the Doctor decided. This woman, he decided, was certifiably insane. And yet he was still climbing over rubble to find out who she was and what she was doing up there. When he reached the roof, after picking his way over a precarious looking bit of stone that looked like it had once been part of a fireplace, he didn't speak straight away. He just watched her, waiting for her to realise he was there.

But she already had. "It's terribly bold of you to think I want company."

The Doctor was momentarily wrong-footed. "I...uh... I didn't mean to... impose. I...uh..."

The woman turned and for the first time, the Doctor saw her face. She was smiling, bemused by his flustered response. "I suppose I was getting a little lonely."

The Doctor searched her eyes for something familiar. He felt like he knew her. As she stepped towards him, her face became clearer and her features became more defined. And the Doctor noticed the gash down her left cheek and the scars on her neck that were fading. He automatically took a step forward, his hand held out almost like he was going to touch her and then he stopped. The woman did not look at all surprised but continued to watch him carefully.

"What happened to your face?" he asked softly.

The woman tilted her head. "Nasty encounter with an old friend."

"Friends don't do that to each other." The Doctor pointed out.

"That's a very naive view you've got there. I suppose you are young after all."

"You'd be surprised." The Doctor muttered but the woman had heard him.

Her lips twitched. "I doubt it. Try me."

The Doctor laughed and took another step towards her. "I'm over nine hundred years old." He wasn't quite sure why he was telling her all of this. He supposed it was the familiarity he felt.

The woman smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Well then, you're looking remarkably good for someone you're age."

The Doctor frowned. "I just told you I'm nine hundred and that's it?"

"Perhaps you're not as extraordinary as you think you are."

The Doctor snorted. "Who are you?"

The woman cocked her head, as if thinking. "I'm someone... of little consequence."

"In nine hundred years, I've never met anyone of little consequence." The Doctor smiled.

The woman smiled, almost serenely at him. She raised an eyebrow and stepped closer to him. "You've got a lot of secrets." She told him.

"Haven't we all?" The Doctor replied.

"And as much as I'd loved to talk more to you, I have a job to do. Perhaps, we'll meet again."

"Perhaps we won't." He countered.

"Nonetheless, it has been a pleasure." The woman smiled, passed the Doctor and began to clamber down to ground level, much more elegantly than the Doctor had.

"The pleasure was all mine." The Doctor grinned as he watched her go, her coat swirling around her ankles. Despite his words, he had an odd feeling that he'd see this woman again. He didn't know how long he would have to wait but he was sure that they would meet again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry this took so long to go up. I've been insanely busy what with going back to school after the Easter break and all the revision I'm supposed to be doing. I hope you like this chapter and please review!

An Old Allegiance

Chapter 2 –

The second time the Doctor saw the mysterious woman, it was two thirty seven in the morning. It was pitch black outside and he'd parked his TARDIS in Old City after hearing rumours of strange happenings. He couldn't resist something so exciting sounding.

So, there he was, stepping out of the TARDIS when there was a high pitched shriek, coming from the alleyway to his right. Thinking it was a person, he spun around and sprinted in its direction. He was about half way down when he skidded to a halt, almost toppling over, his mouth open in awe.

"You beauty." He murmured, staring up at what appeared to be a bird of eighteen foot wingspan. He had no idea how it could possibly fit in such a small alley or how it possibly existed but there it was, right in front of him. Its feathers were dark, wine red and it's eyes were blacker than the darkness around them. The Doctor was speechless.

And then it shrieked again. He put his hands over his ears and stepped back but the bird was too quick. It took a few long strides forward and sprang into the air. Transfixed by the flapping of its great wings, the Doctor was too late to notice its talons coming straight towards him. He ducked at the last moment but he just wasn't fast enough. The claws sunk into the flesh of his shoulder, lifting him off the ground. He started shouting incoherently but then he heard another voice.

"Ready?" he stopped yelling to listen. "Fire!"

A ray of white light caught the bird squarely in the back and it fell out of the air, landing on the cobblestones with a thump. The Doctor untangled himself and shuffled away from it. The woman he'd seen several months ago on that roof crouched down beside him.

"I thought I'd see you again." She murmured, lifting a hand to investigate his injured shoulder. She carefully lifted the torn fabric of his shirt to inspect it. "You really have got yourself into a mess, haven't you?"

"It is you." The Doctor mumbled, slightly light-headed from the blood loss.

"Yes, it is me." She smiled politely.

"Dr Magnus?" There was a shout from behind her. She turned. "We're going to load it now."

"Alright, make sure it's properly sedated." She glanced back at the Doctor. "And we'll be bringing this man back with us as well."

"Of course." Came the reply.

She looked back down at the Doctor.

"So you're a doctor too?" he muttered as she pulled him to his feet.

"Dr Helen Magnus. I didn't know you were a doctor yourself." Dr Magnus slung one of the Doctor's arms over her shoulders and supported him as they walked back to the car.

"You don't know anything about me." The Doctor pointed out.

"I know you're over nine hundred years old." Dr Magnus reminded him. "I suppose that's something else we have in common."

"You're nine hundred years old?" The Doctor asked.

"Not by a long shot," She laughed. "I was a hundred and twenty five last week."

"Happy belated Birthday." Was the last thing the Doctor said before his eyes closed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** I'm incredibly sorry – I forgot this existed. I am also currently working on a Sanctuary Post Ep for _Vigilante_ which should be up in the next couple of days but I'm about to start my GCSEs so life is a little crazy. Please review; I love to hear what you think.

An Old Allegiance

Chapter 3 –

When the Doctor opened his eyes, he found himself in an old looking room with beams, hospital beds and white sheets. He blinked a few times, just to check it was real and sat up. He glanced down at his shoulder. It was wrapped in bandages. So, he deduced, he'd been taken to what looked like a 20th century hospital by a Dr Magnus who was a hundred and twenty five years old. His eyebrows scrunched as he thought it through.

He looked around again. At the other end of the room, Dr Magnus stood at desk, facing away from him and apparently looking at something quite intently.

"Dr Magnus?"

She spun around slowly. Then she smiled. "I see you're awake."

"Where am I?" The Doctor asked.

"You're in the infirmary, in my home." She replied, walking over to the bed and perching on the chair next to it.

"You have an infirmary in your home?" The Doctor asked, confused.

"Well, you see, it's not just my home." Dr Magnus replied cryptically. "Anyway, how are you feeling?"

"Perfectly fine." The Doctor beamed.

"Do you know your name?"

"Yes." He smiled at her.

"Are you going to tell me?" She shot back.

"I'm just the Doctor." He conceded.

Dr Magnus regarded him for a moment, as though deciding whether or not to push him. She seemed to decide against it. "Can you tell me the date?"

"Nope," The Doctor clapped his hands together. "It's more fun that way."

Dr Magnus smiled, bemused. "It's November the 22nd, 1976."

"Aah, good year."

She looked even more confused. "Who are you, Doctor?"

"Who are _you_, Doctor?" The Doctor replied. "You tell me your story, I'll tell you mine." He smiled like a Cheshire cat.

Dr Magnus sighed and then stood up. "Do you feel strong enough to stand?"

"Always," The Doctor grinned and threw back the sheets, bounding to his feet. He had a moment of vertigo and almost fell over, Dr Magnus catching him just before his skull connected with the concrete floor. "Well, almost always."

She just rolled her eyes at him and led him towards the door. She had a feeling she was going to like this man.

*/*/*/*/*/*

They finished the tour in Dr Magnus' office where they had tea. The Doctor was wide eyed and excited, talking a mile a minute at her about all the "abnormals" in her home. Only when he paused for breath did she intervene.

"Your turn, Doctor. Who are you?" She asked. "Clearly, you're some sort of abnormal, what with being over nine hundred years old?"

"Not an abnormal." The Doctor told her. "I'm an alien."

He waited for her argue with him but instead, she just sat back in her chair. "I always assumed with this much diversity on Earth, it was unlikely that that would be the end of all life in the universe."

"You are full of surprises, aren't you?" The Doctor smiled.

She ignored his question. "Why are you here then? When you could be anywhere else?"

"I like Earth; Earth is interesting. And I heard that interesting things were going on here in Old City so here I am." He explained. "Now, I can see exactly where those rumours came from."

Dr Magnus smiled. "What's it like?" She sounded eager, like a child, to learn more.

"It's mind blowing." The Doctor paused. "Do you want to see?"

Dr Magnus' mouth dropped open, all manners momentarily forgotten. "Really?" Her voice was almost a whisper, as though speaking aloud would prevent it from coming true.

"Why not?"

"Give me a moment." The Doctor watched as she stood and walked over to her desk. She picked up the handset of a phone and dialled a number.

"Yes... I'll be going away for a few days... Of course... Thank you." She hung up and turned back to the Doctor. She raised an eyebrow at his expression.

"You're the boss then?"

"You could say that." She smiled. "So?"

"Off we go." As the Doctor followed her out of the building that he now knew to be the Sanctuary, he asked her, "So where do you want to go first?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Hello again folks. So here is the fourth chapter and if you remember, last chapter the Doctor and Magnus went off exploring the universe. I didn't write any of those chapters because right now I don't have the time. I would very much like to so that project is on a standstill. However, this would be after they got back. So, anyway, please review and tell me what you think :)

An Old Allegiance

Chapter 4 –

The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS and found himself in the foyer of the Sanctuary. After their adventures however long ago it was, Helen... she'd insisted he call her by her first name... had told him that he was welcome whenever he wanted. He'd travelled around for a while after dropping her home but he missed her and so thought he'd drop in for a cup of tea and a chat. But nobody seemed to be around.

"Hello?" He shouted as he shut the TARDIS door behind him. His voice echoed around the big room. "Hello?"

He walked towards the main stairwell and hurried up them. "Helen? Hello? Helen?"

"Doctor?" Helen stepped out of a doorway. She sounded surprised but there was a look of mild irritation on her face. "Would you mind keeping the noise level down? My daughter's trying to sleep."

The Doctor balked, confused. "Your _daughter_?" He wondered how long he'd been away.

Helen smiled and the Doctor saw it then. She was positively radiant, glowing in the late afternoon sun that fell from the high windows. "Yes, she was born this morning."

"Congratulations." The Doctor swept her up into a hug. "What's her name? What's the date?"

"Her name's Ashley." Helen seemed to shine with pride. "It's the 8th of December, 1986."

"Congratulations." The Doctor said again. "Can I meet her?"

Helen hesitated for a fraction of a second in mother lioness mode but then relaxed. The Doctor was her friend; she'd saved his life and he'd saved hers. "Of course. In here."

She led him back into the room she'd previously exited. It was her bedroom. The Doctor had never seen it before. There was a big double bed against one wall and a desk against the opposite. It wasn't large but every bit of wall was covered with books. Next to the bed was wedged a crib. There was a window seat along the far wall, just inside the inlet below the window. On the cushions in a wicker basket was baby Ashley.

The Doctor stepped closer but Helen had already passed him. She reached into the basket and lifted out her daughter, wrapping her tighter in her blanket.

"You look scared." The Doctor noticed.

She looked up at him and her face broke into a small, rueful smile. "Terrified."

She handed the Doctor her daughter and he held her carefully, staring intently at her little face.

"Hello, Ashley. I'm Mummy's friend, the Doctor."

Helen smiled, her arms folded as she watched the pair of them. The Doctor looked up at her and grinned. "She's gorgeous."

"Thank you." After a moment, "Can I have her back now?" She hadn't wanted the Doctor to know how scared she was, how she just wanted to hold Ashley and protect her from everything bad in the world but she had a feeling he knew already.

His smile told her he did. "Of course." He passed Ashley back and watched Helen sit back on the window seat, her daughter cuddled in her arms. He sat down at the opposite end, leaning against the wall.

Helen stroked her daughter's cheek with the back of her right index finger, soaking in what her daughter looked like, her skin, her hair, much as she had been ever since Ashley was born. She'd only been separated from her once and that was when the Big Guy had insisted she had a quick bath. Everywhere else Helen had gone, Ashley had gone too. No one had minded.

The Doctor sat there for almost an hour, just watching the pair of them bond. It was sweet, it was nice. It was innocent.

"I'd better be going." He finally said.

"Give me a moment." Helen didn't look up but placed a soft kiss on Ashley's forehead before putting her daughter back in the basket. She walked the Doctor to the door of her room and leant against the doorframe, watching him.

"I don't suppose you'd come with me if I asked you."

Helen shook her head with a small smile. "It was good while it lasted. And, as ever, you're welcome back whenever you want."

The Doctor smiled and pulled her into a hug. Helen hugged him back, breathing him in. It might be another ten years before she saw him again. And while that thought hurt, she did recognise that they'd probably both still be around. The Doctor pulled back and kissed her on the cheek.

"Look after her. And yourself." He touched her cheek.

"You too." Helen smiled.

The Doctor looked at her one more time. She was utterly gorgeous. Her hair was tied up loosely and her eyes were shining, despite the obvious exhaustion.

"Be good."

She laughed as he walked away. She listened to the sound of the TARDIS leaving and then went back into her room to her daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews and please continue to review this one. I hope you enjoy it! Thank you.

An Old Allegiance

Chapter 5 –

Helen heard the long familiar sound of the TARDIS and smiled. Ashley looked up, her concentration broken.

"Mummy... what's that?" she asked, blue eyes wide, curious.

"An old friend." Helen smiled. "Stay here, alright? I'll be back in a minute."

Ashley nodded and looked back down at her book. Being nine, the books weren't very sophisticated and usually, Helen had to struggle to make her read but this book, one Henry had found for her, had had her attention from the first page.

Helen got up and left Ashley's room, walking down the corridor to the top of the stairs that ran into the foyer. When she reached the top step, she paused, resting her hand on the banister. At the bottom of the stairs, the Doctor was leaning against the TARDIS. "Good evening."

Helen smiled and waited as he jogged up the stairs. When he reached the top, he hugged her and she hugged him back. When he stepped back, he looked at her and smiled. She was dressed in an old, checked shirt and jeans. She wasn't wearing shoes, only socks and her hair was tied up in a ponytail although some of it had fallen loose.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Thought I'd drop in for a cup of tea and a chat." The Doctor rubbed his hands together. "What's the date?"

"11th of August, 1995."

"Ashley's eight then?" The Doctor asked.

Helen smiled. "Well done."

"Thank you. Where is she then?"

"Doctor," Helen mocked an incredulous expression. "It's almost nine o'clock. She's in bed."

The Doctor looked forlorn. "Oh."

"But I'm sure she'd like a bedtime story."

"Excellent," The Doctor clapped his hands together and almost skipped towards Ashley's door.

"Doctor," Helen called after him. When he turned back, she looked at him carefully. "An eight-year-old appropriate bedtime story."

"Of course, Helen." The Doctor smiled and opened Ashley's door. Helen followed him.

"Hi Ashley." The Doctor greeted.

Ashley looked up from her book and frowned. She looked over at Helen and then back at the Doctor. "Who are you?"

"I'm the Doctor. I'm an old friend of your mother's."

Ashley glanced over at Helen and Helen nodded, letting her know that it was okay.

"She thought you might like a bedtime story and I know a lot of good stories." The Doctor smiled.

Ashley leaned forward, intrigued.

Helen moved quietly across to the armchair in the corner of Ashley's room and listened as the Doctor told stories of aliens and other worlds.

It was less than twenty minutes later when Helen was quietly shutting her daughter's bedroom door behind her. The Doctor stood ahead of her.

"You're a good story teller." She smiled as they started to walk down the corridor towards her office.

"Eh," The Doctor shrugged but he looked pleased.

When they reached her office, Helen flicked on the kettle at the back of the room. "How have you been?" She asked as she set out cups, sugar and milk.

"Travelled a bit. Met some people. Met some more people."

"You're always vague." Helen told him as she poured the tea.

The Doctor nodded, not attempting to come up with a reply.

Helen regarded him for a moment as she brought over the tea but she decided not to push it. While she'd heard many things about him and his past while they had travelled in time and space, some things he just didn't reveal. And it was true vice versa. He knew a lot about her but some things they never talked about. And that was okay.

"She's a beautiful little girl."

Helen smiled. "Thank you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** Hey guys. I don't have a lot to say today. I'm really tired. A review would make a rough week a bit better. Thank you all.

An Old Allegiance

Chapter 6 –

The Doctor was exhausted. He slumped against the control panel of the TARDIS and waited for her to stop. It had been a long day and he was tired. All he wanted was to sit down with his old friend and talk. About what, he didn't care. Her calm, composed manner was somewhat soothing. Despite how much he loved the thrill of chasing monsters and running from them, sometimes it was nice just to sit and be. Be with an old friend.

When the TARDIS stopped, he pushed himself off the panel and staggered for the door. He opened it and found himself in the corner of Helen's office. Helen herself was sat behind her desk, watching him as he emerged.

"You knocked over my orchid." No hello then.

"Very sorry." The Doctor replied and sunk down onto her sofa, leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"Long day?" Helen asked.

The Doctor looked up at her and shrugged. "Long life."

Helen smiled. "I know that one."

"What about you?" The Doctor asked. "You look tired."

She did, actually. There were circles under her eyes and her hair was messy, as though she'd been running her hand through it. Now he was looking, he noticed that she was barefoot and wrapped in a dressing gown. Her skin was pale and her hands seemed restless, rearranging objects on her desk and fiddling with anything in reach.

"Couldn't sleep." Helen brushed him off. "Like I said, long day."

The Doctor stared at her, waiting for her to complete the story. Usually, all it took was a few minutes silence and then she would open up. It was like she had to be sure that she trusted him.

"It's the 5th of December, 2008." Helen told him and then paused. "I died today."

The Doctor frowned. "And yet you're still sitting here."

"Will, my current protégé, and I went on a mission to the Bermuda Triangle. Sally, our resident mermaid, saw flashes of violence and anger from her own people there and so we went to check it out. As it turns out, they'd been infected with a parasite that had forced them to rip each other apart. I was infected. I almost killed myself and Will, and under my orders, Will killed me. It was the only way to get rid of the parasite. He managed to resuscitate me."

The Doctor thought carefully, digesting the information. He'd known something was up. Helen was quieter than usual, contemplative. She had that smile that he'd seen so many times before, the one that tried to convince him she was perfectly fine.

"Hell of a thing to go through." He murmured.

"As I said to Will, I have lived longer than any human has a right to."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows. "Perhaps there's a reason for that."

"Funny." Helen laughed quietly. "Will said the same thing."

"He's a clever man."

Helen laughed again. "It's good to see you Doctor."

The Doctor smiled. "It's good to see you too Helen. It's very good to see you still alive."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to post this. I've been doing my GCSEs and now I've only got four left. BUT I have a week off and another idea. I'm thinking about writing a series of post eps for each _Sanctuary_ episodes. I'm so excited to start it! And I will get_ Crying at Night_ done too. It's all planned, just not written.

An Old Allegiance

Chapter 7 –

The next time the Doctor turned up was autumn, red and golden leaves spattering the grounds of the Sanctuary. The TARDIS appeared on the front step, blocking the door. The Doctor poked his head out and when he realised where, in fact, he was, he jumped inside again and moved the TARDIS to the bottom of the front steps. Satisfied with his parking, he left it there and knocked on the front door. It was a few minutes before someone answered and to the Doctor's surprise, it was Helen herself. He knew she had a few people working for her and so it surprised him to find her opening her own front door. Then he realised it shouldn't really.

"Helen, how are you?" He smiled brightly at her.

The most he got in return was a grimace, not even half way to being a smile. "I'm fine. What are you doing here?"

"I just popped in for a visit." The Doctor frowned. Something was wrong. Helen seemed cold, and closed off. Usually his appearance made her at least smile, but today, she looked grim. "What's happened? Are you okay?"

"I said, I'm fine." Helen snapped, turning away. She had, however, left the door open and so the Doctor took it upon himself to follow her, closing the door behind him.

"Of course you are." He replied snarkily. He knew her and he knew it would get a reaction out of her. Whatever was bothering her was apparently serious and this was the best way he knew to get a fast answer. "Because when you're _fine_, you always snap at me."

"My apologies." She didn't sound apologetic at all.

"I don't accept that." The Doctor retorted. "Something's going on, Helen. What's going on?"

She turned back to face him and stared at him. The Doctor could see her mind working, deciding whether or not to tell him what was going on. And then she seemed to crumple, sitting down on the bottom step of the staircase, her head in her hands.

"I don't know how to do this."

The Doctor sat down beside her and touched her arm. "Do what, Helen?"

"Ashley's gone." And now the Doctor recognised the hollow look in her eyes. She looked exhausted and her cheeks looked gaunt. There were dark shadows under her eyes.

"Oh, Helen." The Doctor pulled her into a hug.

She didn't cry. She just let out a sigh and leant against the Doctor. And she told him. She told him about the Lazarus virus and how Ashley and Henry had been caught in a Cabal building. She told him about their journey to the Himalayas and James' death. She told him how relieved she'd felt when Ashley had arrived back and then the horror when she'd disappeared again. She'd been missing for weeks now.

"You haven't been sleeping well, have you?" The Doctor asked quietly.

Helen shook her head, almost ruefully. "I can't."

"I'm not surprised. Any leads on where Ashley is?"

Helen shook her head again. "Nothing. Nobody has any information."

"I'm sorry, Helen." The Doctor could feel the guilt radiating off her. She felt she'd let Ashley down, that this was all her fault. But she was wrong. It wouldn't do to tell her that though; she wouldn't believe him.

Helen ran a hand through her hair and sighed again, standing up. "I'm afraid I'm going to have to kick you out. I've got a meeting with an abnormal with Cabal connections. I really can't be any later than I already am." She gave the Doctor a small smile.

The Doctor nodded and stood up. He pulled out a pen and a scrap of paper and scribbled a number down. "This is the number for the TARDIS phone. You can call me whenever you need me."

Helen accepted the piece of paper and folded it carefully, putting it in her pocket. "Thank you. For this and for listening."

"Always." The Doctor kissed her quickly on the cheek and then bounded down the front steps of the Sanctuary, into the TARDIS. She threw a last grin back to Helen.

From her position at the front door, Helen smiled as the TARDIS blew her hair away from her face. Sometimes, she wondered what she'd do without that man.


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** I was kind of disappointed last chapter as nobody reviewed. But hey, let's put that behind us and do this one. I'm in the middle of my exams so stress levels are high and writing time is limited. Anyway, a review would make me very happy and help me through these long, boring days of revision! So thank you.

An Old Allegiance

Chapter 8 –

The Doctor was feeling happy as he stepped out of the TARDIS. He found himself in the grounds of the Old City Sanctuary and not surprised by his location, began to hike up the hill to the front door. He'd simply let the TARDIS choose a location and gone along for the ride. She seemed to like the Sanctuary. He could understand that completely.

When he reached the front steps, he knocked on the door. Nobody appeared. He knocked again. When still nobody appeared, he pushed on the door, expecting it to be locked but giving it a try nonetheless. It was unlocked. The Doctor raised an eyebrow and stepped inside, his concern rising. The table inside the door was knocked over and the vase that had been sitting atop it last time he'd been there was smashed on the ground. Further away, a few of the rungs from the banisters lay scattered at the bottom of the stairs.

"Helen?" The Doctor called. The fear was starting to rise. "Helen?"

Taking off at a run, he mounted the stairs two at a time and sprinted down the residential corridor, nearly passing the door to Helen's office. He didn't knock, he simply burst in and what he saw broke his heart.

Helen was curled up on the window seat, wrapped in a blanket. She was staring vacantly out of the window and with the sunlight shining on her, he could see the tear tracks on her face. At the disturbance, Helen looked up.

"Doctor?" Her voice was somewhat hoarse. "What are you doing here?"

The Doctor ignored her question. "What happened?"

"Ashley." Helen told him sadly. "The Cabal had modified her DNA to make her a superabnormal. She and others similar were used by the Cabal to bring down the Sanctuary Network. We lost the Tokyo, New Delhi, Beijing and Moscow Sanctuaries. We almost lost London too. They attacked us last night. Nikola created a weapon for us. We'd taken out most of the superabnormals when one tried to kill me. Ashley stopped her and attempted to teleport them both out but the EM shield was up." Fresh tears spilled down her face.

"I'm so sorry, Helen." The Doctor felt a wave of sympathy for her. He knew just what it was like to lose everything. "I'm sorry I wasn't here to help."

Helen shook her head. "You couldn't have done anything." She wiped her face with her hand. "But, thank you."

"Always." The Doctor smiled. Then he looked up, back at the open door. "Where is everyone?"

"I don't know." Helen shrugged. "Henry's probably in the lab, Will in his office. The others, I don't know."

"It's been hard for you all." The Doctor murmured.

Helen was looking out of the window again. "I just wish..."

"I know, Helen." The Doctor touched her face. "You know this wasn't your fault, I know this wasn't your fault. But if that's what you need to feel, to deal with this, then it's up to you. You did everything you could but sometimes it isn't enough. That's sometimes how the universe works and it's just not fair."

Helen nodded. "No, it's not."

"I'll put the kettle on." The Doctor stood up and was stepping towards her desk when she spoke again.

"Doctor?"

He turned.

"I've missed you." She managed a small smile.

The Doctor smiled back involuntarily. "I've missed you too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** So, last chapter! I'm thinking I will write another series where Magnus goes with the Doctor but that won't be for a while. I've got two more exams to go and then I'm free for the summer, so maybe I'll do it then. I don't know. Anyway, thank you to everyone who followed and reviewed this. It's meant so much to me! So thanks and love to all.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

An Old Allegiance

Chapter 9 –

Helen pulled open the front door to see the Doctor standing there with a big grin on his face. In his hand, he held a bunch of tulips, bright red and yellow. When he saw her, he smiled even more, if that was possible.

"Doctor, what are you doing here?" She smiled, accepting the flowers when he handed them to her.

"Oh, same old, same old. I've missed this place."

Helen stood back to let him in. He almost skipped in and looked around. "You've fixed up the place." He suddenly realised how insensitive that was. "Helen, I..."

"It's okay, Doctor." Helen had winced at his words but was doing her best to smile. "We have. It was a bit of a mess."

"What's the date?"

"9th of April, 2010." Helen told him as she closed the door.

The Doctor led them up towards Helen's office. "How are you?" He'd noticed when he'd arrived that, although she didn't look as terrible as she had last time he'd seen her, after Ashley died, she still looked pale and thin. But at least she was smiling this time.

"I'm... doing okay." Helen's smile was small but genuine at least. "What about you?"

"Oh, I'm just dandy." The Doctor replied. He opened Helen's office door and went inside, Helen herself right behind him. "What have I missed while I've been gone?"

Helen sat down opposite him on one of the sofas. "Will and I got stranded at sea. We were held hostage by a group of teenage vampires. Nothing out of the ordinary, really. Oh, and Nikola, well, for want of a better word, de-vamped himself."

"_De-vamped_ himself?" The Doctor asked bemused.

"To turn the teenage vampires back to normal teenagers, Nikola had created something as a failsafe. He called it the 'De-vamper'." Helen was trying not to smile.

"He's a genius and that's the best he could come up with?" The Doctor snorted.

"Kate said exactly that." At the Doctor's raised eyebrows, she elaborated. "She joined us after Ashley..."

The Doctor nodded, letting her know she didn't need to finish the sentence.

"What about you? Where have you been?" She recovered.

"I went to Mars, amongst other things."

Helen looked intrigued. "What was it like?"

"Better than last time." The Doctor conceded. "I nearly died last time."

"Congratulations." Helen smirked.

"So everything's settled down now?" The Doctor asked, crossing his legs.

Helen tilted her head to one side, thinking. "Pretty much."

"Do you want to come on another adventure then?"

Helen stared at him for a moment. She had the opportunity to leave it all behind, not for long, but for enough to time to maybe heal. She'd loved travelling with the Doctor. There was something so magical about it. But she couldn't. She had to stay. She had to be there to hold it all together.

"Sorry, Doctor." She smiled. "I'm afraid you're going solo again. Find someone else to awe with the wonders of our universe. I've got enough of that here."

The Doctor laughed.

"That doesn't get you out of coming back to visit." Helen told him. "If I don't see you in the next four years, I might actually have to call you."

"And God forbid that should ever happen." The Doctor laughed.


End file.
